The present invention relates to a foldable camouflage assembly and more particularly but not exclusively to a foldable structure to be used for camouflage nets or any other camouflage materials placed on said structure.
Camouflage nets are widely used by different army units in order to conceal either men or a large variety of objects from being seen, spotted and photographed by the enemy. In the absence of camouflage nets, any other material to be found is used for the purpose of concealment.
Those acquainted with the use of camouflage nets or other materials are well aware that the mere placing of a camouflage net over the object to be concealed does not sufficiently meet the intended purpose, since the net so placed hangs over the object which is easily spotted by a skilled air observer or ground observer who being led by the outline and bulk of the covered mass could easily conclude the kind and nature of the covered subjects. In the absence of a camouflage net the situation is even worse. Tree branches, bushes and the like are being used to build a concealment for either men or equipment.
To avoid the mere hanging and spreading of a camouflage net over an object, it is customary to add objects under the net so as to change the general appearance of its shape and peripheral outline.
It is customary with troops to stick under the net rods, sticks, tree branches or any other objects which are found at the location of a specific object which is to be concealed.
In the absence of a net it is customary with troops to build a camouflaged hideaway from the material found at that specific place. Either way with or without a camouflage net the art of good camouflage resides in the ability to merge with the surroundings of a given place.